Piano Lessons
by 27lablover
Summary: Prussia goes to Austria for some piano lessons. What does this lead to? Read to find out. PruAus fluff. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


**Hi. So this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I'm not extremely familiar with these two characters, so sorry for any OOCness. I just felt a lot of PruAus feels today and.. yeah. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Roderich inwardly sighed as Gilbert played a wrong key on the piano. Normally, this would be fine in a lesson, but since this was Gilbert, what would follow severely annoyed him.

"_Verdammt!_" the Prussian exclaimed, slamming fingers down on the keys, making a most ghastly sound. "How is my awesome self not doing this perfectly?"

Roderich sighed, aloud this time, and rolled his eyes. "Gilbert, you've only played this through twice. You're not going to get it perfect this-"

"But I'm awesome!" he interrupted. "I should be able to."

Gilbert, earlier that month, had come to Roderich and wanting piano lessons. When asked why, the Prussian mumbled that it was for a girl, oddly blushing. Gilbert had a basic understanding of music and the piano, so, surprisingly, it wasn't usually that hard to teach him. Unless he got frustrated, that is.

"Try again," the Austrian commanded smoothly.

Gilbert groaned, but began the part again. His fingers were clumsy across the baby grand piano, but he still managed to play the notes right and the rhythm well.

This song was a favorite of Roderich's- a simplified part of Joseph Haydn's Arietta Con 12 Variazioni. However, he didn't understand why Gilbert wanted to play this particular song. It didn't really fit his personality.

He sat and watched the Prussian get through half the piece before slipping up and having the same reaction as before.

Gilbert groaned, frustrated, "This is so _hard!_" he cried overdramatically.

"Relax," Roderich said, exasperated, but trying to be reassuring. "You'll get it."

Gilbert sighed and looked around curiously. "Is Elizabeta here?" he asked suddenly, getting a glint in his scarlet eyes. "I always feel better when I can make fun of her."

"No," the Austrian replied coldly, annoyed that he had brought the subject up. "You know perfectly well that she went back to Hungary."

Gilbert gave him an apologetic smile that didn't seem apologetic at all.

"Yeah," he said, smirking a bit. "I forget the details on what happened with the two of you. Enlighten me?"

"I'd prefer not to relive it," he shot back sharply. He didn't want to think of that cold feeling he got when she left. Or the slight resentment he held towards her now.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled, looking disappointed for whatever reason. Maybe he wanted to relay the information back to Antonio and make him look like a fool.

Roderich shook the thoughts out of his head. Why would he care? Why would he care about what the Prussian thought of him? The obvious answer nagged at him, but he pushed that away, too, blushing a bit at it.

He cleared his throat. "Now," he told him sternly. "Try again."

"Nein," Gilbert grumbled. "I give up."

"No," Roderich insisted. "Not as long as I am your teacher will you give up."

The albino eyed him for a moment curiously. "Can you play it for me?" he asked suddenly, in an almost shy way.

The Austrian felt a sharp twang of affection and then scolded himself for feeling that way. He did _not _have feelings for Gilbert.

He swallowed and then nodded. The red-eyed man got up to allow Roderich to sit down on the bench, which he did. After a moment of hesitation, he awkwardly turned to Gilbert. "You probably need to sit next to me to see properly."

The Prussian gave a little smug smile. "Of course," he said arrogantly in his German accent. "If you want to sit next to the awesome me _that much_."

Roderich felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks and he mumbled that it wasn't like that.

"Idiot…" he muttered, positioning his slender fingers over the keys.

He began to play. His fingers deftly swept across the piano with precision and skill. The music flowed from the great instrument seemed to dance around Roderich- the melody, dynamics, and pure grace of the composition delicately and elegantly glided through the hall. The passion of the song had captured the heart of the Austrian and he wanted to let it spread.

As the song faded out in a intense ending, Roderich sighed contentedly.

"Wow," he heard a voice say and he almost jumped out of his own skin. He had forgotten that the Prussian was even there. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. "That was almost as awesome as I am."

The Austrian raised his eyebrows at the complement.

"Are you ready to try again?" he inquired.

Gilbert suddenly got a very mischievous, almost daring, glint in his eye. "Maybe," he said slyly. "But…" he trailed off, giving the Austrian a sideways glance.

Roderich found himself on edge. "But?" he pressed.  
"I might need some sort of incentive."

The Austrian inwardly slumped. Land? Money?

"What kind?" he grumbled half-heartedly, closing his eyes in irritation.

Suddenly, he felt a strange pressure on his mouth and his eyes flew open to see the Prussian's lips on his. He shouted in surprise and fell back across the bench, tumbling onto the floor.

His head snapped up, his heart racing, as he looked at Gilbert in surprise.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed, his face as red as the tomatoes so loved by Antonio.

"An incentive," the Prussian replied nonchalantly. "You kiss me and I'll play." Then he grinned cheekily, "And I won't throw any fits either."

The rational part of his brain told him to ignore his offer and kick him out, but then he realized that this was what he _wanted_. He'd always had feelings for the arrogant bastard, even though he was a conceited jerk sometimes.

He studied Gilbert, looking past the smug smile and into his eyes. The scarlet orbs held insecurity and nervousness, but also hope. And then Roderich understood- this wasn't just an offer of random intimacy. He was serious.

Slowly, the Austrian raised himself up and, very unsure, sat back down on the piano bench.

"I do hope you realize that I'm not just going to casually kiss you without a better explanation," he said stubbornly. Gilbert chuckled, turning to straddle the bench, making the Austrian blush severely.

"You want the warm and fuzzy stuff, don't you?"

Roderich nodded. "I need to hear it before I even consider."

"Okay, then," the Prussian relented, speaking in a low voice. "You could say I've always had a thing for you. Your elegance, your poise, the way you have such confidence and grace when you play."

Like so many times before that day, Roderich blushed.

"The way your accent sounds," he continued, almost seductively. He glanced up, eyes full of mischief. "And that _curl_."

Roderich's breath hitched. He slowly straddled the bench and leaned in.

"Okay," he breathed. "I guess that's explanation enough."

Gilbert closed the gap between them and Roderich's heart fluttered. It was a simple peck and the Austrian started to pull away, but he was pulled back into a much deeper kiss. He could feel the passion radiating from the other man and was excited to experience such a rare event.

He almost yelped when Gilbert bit his lower lip softly, asking for permission. Hesitantly, he complied and was immediately glad that he did. The Prussian started to explore the crevices of Roderich's mouth and brought his hand up to his face.

Suddenly, Gilbert's thumb accidentally brushed a certain mole on the Austrian's face causing a sharp gasp from the latter.

After a bit of playing submissive Roderich realized something. _I am _Austria, he thought to himself. _I am the teacher! Not some passive pup! _

Growling predatorily, he daringly moved himself onto Gilbert's lap, surprising both the other man and himself. He deepened the kiss even more, his tongue suddenly starting to battle the Prussian's for dominance. After a bit, he had complete control over the other nation.

The Austrian pulled away from the other man and proceeded to plant kisses along Gilbert's jawline, making the latter moan. Roderich paused only to nip at the other man's ear a bit and then finally settled on a soft kiss on the nose.

He finally pulled away, removing himself from the Prussian's lap and sitting on the bench properly.

"Now," he said, attempting to catch his breath. "Try again."

Gilbert let his mouth drop in shock. "After _that_?" he asked incredulously. "You want me to play the piano after _that_?"

The Austrian smirked a bit. "A deal's a deal. I upheld my end of the bargain- quite well I presume," he glanced at the breathless nation. "And now you should, too."

* * *

"So," Gilbert said, rubbing the back of his neck, as they walked to the front door. "How did I do?""You ended up playing quite well the last couple of times," the Austrian remarked nonchalantly.

"Well," the Prussian replied with a wink. "It helped that the awesome me had a good teacher."

Roderich blushed. "Indeed."

He opened the front door, holding it for Gilbert. Then he faced him and asked the question that had been on his mind for the last half of the lesson. "What about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl you said you were taking these lessons for."

"Oh," the Prussian said and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I just said that as an excuse so you would give me lessons."

Roderich felt the pressure lift off his chest and float away. _Good, _he thought, extremely relieved.

"Why?" said the smug voice of the other man as he wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist. "Are you _jealous_?"

"N-No!" the Austrian spluttered, his face turning red. "That- That is completely preposterous! I was merely curious!"

"Whatever you say, Roddie."

Roderich groaned at the new nickname. He hoped that the Prussian wouldn't use it, although apart of him really, really liked it.

Then Gilbert looked into his purple eyes expectantly. "What?" he asked. "No good-bye kiss?"

The Austrian flushed, but leaned in anyway to kiss him. It lacked the passion that was there before, but made up for it with sweetness. Besides, there would be plenty of time for more passion another time.

They were startled out of the kiss by a loud honking noise. They looked to see none other than Feliciano leaning out of the passenger seat window of a vehicle in the driveway. Gilbert's younger brother, who sat in the driver's seat, was bright red at realizing what his brother and the Austrian had been doing.

"GILLLLLLLLBERT!" Feliciano called from the car. "We're here to pick you up!"

Gilbert released Roderich, realizing they were still in the embarrassing position.

"Why are they picking you up?" Roderich quietly asked the Prussian, his face flushed.

"Ummm…" he replied ruefully. "The awesome me may have had some driving issues with the Austrian government and gotten my license confiscated."

"Idiot," Roderich sighed.

"Well," Gilbert said, grinning. "Same time next week?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling a bit.

"Can't wait," the Prussian remarked, winking. He strutted to the car, giving Feliciano a quick high-five before getting into the back seat.

Roderich waved good-bye as the car pulled out and left. He liked where this was headed.

* * *

**So yeah. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any historical or fandom mistakes or whatever. Like I said- this is my first Hetalia fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love feedback! **

**Peace, Love, and Pasta! **

**~27lablover**


End file.
